Technical Field
The invention relates to printing. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for dimensional printing.
Description of the Background Art
Dimensional Printing imparts a three-dimensional component to printing. See, for example, Kodak NexPress Dimensional Printing System, Creative and File Preparation Guidelines, at http://graphics.kodak.com/KodakGCG/uploadedFiles/Creative_File_Prep_218_Final_010709.pdf. Dimensional printing uses a dimensional clear dry ink to create a clear, raised layer on top of a page element after fusing. It can be used to enhance graphics, text, or a full color image. The overall tactile effect of such ink is similar to thermography, but with a greater degree of control. Dimensional printing can be set to produce variable heights, and thereby more closely mimic the texture of a specific image. Unlike thermography, which can only be applied to ink, dimensional clear dry Ink does not require ink or an image to adhere to a substrate.